


[Podfic]  Clever Rosebriar

by argentumlupine



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Original Fiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, folktale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>:  <em>Once there was a girl called Rosebriar.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by LJC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Clever Rosebriar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clever Rosebriar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144288) by [LJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJC/pseuds/LJC). 



> Reader's notes at my original journal post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/30982.html).

cover art created by [xojemmaxo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xojemmaxo/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Clever%20Rosebriar.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:07:32



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013010506.zip) | **Size:** 7 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Clever%20Rosebriar.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
